Ella es el diablo
by MayWeMeetAgainFF
Summary: Rachel, una novicia para nada rebelde, muy responsable y virginal. Quinn, misteriosa, oscura y traviesa. Ella podría ser el diablo. La combinación perfecta para el caos. ADVERTENCIA: Si eres una persona sensible respecto a temas de religión, te sugiero no leas este fanfic. Contiene lenguaje explícito y sexual.


**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen así como tampoco esta historia, es de la autoria de 5hloveryas, yo solo la adapto a este hermoso ship :3**

* * *

 **Ella es el diablo**

Rachel terminaba de barrer la última esquina de la enorme iglesia. Tratándose de un jueves a las 9 de la mañana, había poca gente en el templo. Ya había barrido los tres patios, el jardincito de en frente, los cuartos y la oficina del padre Simón. Cual Cenicienta, pasó su antebrazo por su frente limpiando un poco el sudor de aquella acalorada mañana. Y suspiró.

 **\- Gracias Dios por un día más.** \- Tomó agua bendita de la fuentecita y se hizo una cruz.

\- **Me da miedo usar esa agua, probablemente terminaría ardiendo, aunque me sorprende no haber ardido en llamas en cuanto pise el lugar.** **¡Jaja!** –

Rachel seguía de espaldas hacia aquella mujer, estaba tensa.

 **\- Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.**

 **\- ¿Qui... quién es usted?** \- Sintió como aquel cuerpo, que parecía arder en calor, se acercaba al suyo. De pronto una mano le movió un mechón de cabello de la oreja. Rachel estaba temblando.

 **\- No es obvio.** \- Su boca rozaba el oído de Rachel. **\- Yo. Soy. El. Diablo**. - Rachel suspiró y tapó su boca con la mano. **\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** \- La carcajada resonó en toda la iglesia. **–¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es que...** \- limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa **. - ¡No esperaba esa reacción! jajaja, lo siento en serio**. - Rachel seguía temblando. **\- Descuida, no soy el diablo, o eso creo, puedes voltear eh. –**

Y eso hizo lentamente. Se encontró con una chica vestida por completo de negro, demasiado delineador en los ojos y labial rojo intenso. **\- ¡Hey! Soy Quinn** \- con una sonrisita. Rachel la veía de arriba a abajo. Nunca había entendido a las chicas que se vestían así. Ella nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, usaba lo que tenía y estaba cómoda con ello, y más aun estando en el convento, donde las ropas eran de lo más sencillo. **\- ¿Hablas?**

 **\- Sí, soy Rachel.** \- Tímida.

 **\- Mucho gusto Rachel.** \- Extendiendo la mano.

Rachel apretaba la escoba con fuerza mientras miraba la mano de Quinn. La chica desbordaba, además de belleza, confianza. **\- Oye oye, te prometo que no soy el diablo, sólo jugaba ¿ok?**

 **\- Con esa ropa y todo ese maquillaje lo dudaría.**

 **\- Ouch. Ok, te lo voy a probar. -** La ojiverde metió su mano a la fuente de agua bendita. - **¿Eh?**

 **¿Qué tal? No estoy ardiendo. ¡AAAAAH! ¡QUEMA!** –

La novicia abrió los ojos como dos platos, provocando que Quinn rompiera en otra carcajada, se tomaba del estómago por el dolor que le provocaba tanta risa. **\- Oh, oh¡ jajajajaa! ¡Tú cara! Ya, ya, jajajaja, ya.** -Respirando con dificultad. Terminó haciendo una sonrisa tímida. Pero Rachel seguía en silencio.

Quinn suspiró. **\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. ¿Dónde es el confesionario? -** Rachel continuaba en silencio. - **Oh, no te preocupes hermana, lo buscaré yo, muchas gracias**. - Con sarcasmo y se dio media vuelta.

 **\- No soy una hermana, soy una novicia. -** Quinn hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que Rachel no pudo ver, y volvió a quedar de frente a ella.

 **\- Ya no estás muda.**

 **\- Y el confesionario abre hasta las 10, ahora mismo el padre se encuentra ocupado.**

 **\- Oh bueno, esperaré entonces.** \- Y despreocupadamente se sentó en una de las bancas. -

 **¿Quieres saber qué hace una chica cómo yo en un lugar como este?**

 **\- En la casa de Dios no se juzga.- Respondió la morena.**

 **\- Lo dice la chica que creyó que yo era el diablo.** \- Rachel desvió la mirada. - **Ok, te cuento. Esto es parte de un reto.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Sí, tengo que confesar mis pecados. -** Decía orgullosa.

Rachel subió los hombros y se alejó rumbo al cuarto de aseo a dejar su escoba. Cuando volteó, dio un pequeño salto de susto al encontrarse (otra vez) con la ojiverde.

 **\- ¿Y qué haces?- Pregunto la rubia.**

 **\- ¿No estabas esperando al padre?**

 **\- Sí, pero me aburrí y quise venir a ver qué hacía mi nueva amiga.** \- Colocando su brazo alrededor de la morena.

 **\- No soy tu amiga**. - Quitando aquel brazo.

 **\- Ya entendí que no te agrado. ¿Y qué haces?** \- Rachel torció los ojos.

 **\- Guardo la escoba.**

 **-Interesante y que harás después?**

 **\- Tengo que ir a vestirme.**

 **\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -** Rachel estaba escandalizada.

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- Ay Rachel, ¿no has terminando de entender que sólo bromeo? Además, ni siquiera me gustas, no eres mi tipo. -** Quinn intentaba usar la técnica que aplicaba en todas las chicas para despertar interés.

 **\- Menos mal, con permiso. -** Y al parecer había fallado.

Después de un rato, la joven novicia volvió a la iglesia para hacer sus oraciones. Y ahí estaba la oscura chica, sentada en la banca, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados sobre la reposadera de la banca, y los pies sobre el respaldo de adelante. Rachel se indignó y se aclaró la voz. No hubo respuesta.

Se acercó un poco más y escuchó un leve ronquido.

 **\- No puede ser posible.** \- Rachel dudó un momento, y luego con miedo, tocó con su mano el hombro de Quinn. **\- Hey, hey. -** Daba toquesitos en el hombro de Quinn. Se oyó un ronquido más fuerte, y Rachel dio un golpe más fuerte. Pero Quinn no despertaba. El ronquido se volvió leve otra vez. En vista de que no se despertaba, Rachel se acercó más a Quinn y eso le permitió ver a detalle su cara. Era muy bonita, de eso no había duda, pero para Rachel utilizaba demasiado maquillaje.

De pronto Rachel se encontró perdida analizando las facciones de la chica, ahí se quedó un rato. Quinn estaba consiente para entonces y entre abrió ambos ojos. Notó la cercanía de Rachel.

 **\- Bu.** – la morena saltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. - **Generalmente no permito que se me acerquen tanto a menos que ya haya terminado la primera cita**. - Y guiñó su ojo a la morena que estaba más roja que un tomate.

 **\- El pa pa pa padre Simón ya llegó.** \- Nerviosa.

 **\- Gra gra gra gracias** \- Imitándola. Rachel se volteó y se sentó dos bancas adelante, luego se hincó, juntó sus manos, recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Poco tiempo después sintió una presencia a su lado, una ya conocida. Se hincó a lado de ella.

 **\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? -** Susurrando. Rachel abrió un ojo y vio como Quinn imitaba su pose.

 **\- Pidiendo por las almas pérdidas de jóvenes pecadores. –respondió.**

 **\- Interesante. ¿Y funciona?**

 **\- Aún no te vas, así que supongo que no.**

 **\- Eres muy cruel para ser una monja.**

 **-Oh sí sí.** \- Hubo una pequeña pausa

 **\- ¿Sigues pidiendo por mí?**

 **\- Hablo con Dios.**

 **\- ¿Y te responde? –** Volvió a preguntar.

Rachel estaba molesta. **\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, ¿me podrías indicar dónde está el confesionario? -** De manera despreocupada.

 **\- La puerta al lado del altar, sigues el pasillo hasta topar, tomas el camino a la izquierda y la primera puerta a la derecha. –**

Quinn la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido **. - Ok. ¿Me puedes llevar?**

 **\- No, tú puedes llegar sola.**

 **\- ¿No dice la biblia que debes ayudar a tu prójimo?**

 **-¿Tú has leído la biblia?**

 **\- No, pero seguro tú sí y supongo que debe decirlo en algún lado.** –

Rachel apretó sus puños, se persignó y se puso de pie **. - Por aquí.**

Como la morena había indicado caminaron en dirección al altar, entraron por una puerta que se encontraba al lado y siguieron un largo pasillo.

 **\- El culo te levanta la falda** \- Decía Quinn sin dejar de ver el atributo de Rachel. **\- Hace que te quede corta de atrás y se vea fea. Deberías arreglarla, yo podría arreglarla.**

 **-Deberías de dejar de verme... ahí. Además, no elijo mi ropa, el convento me la da, y no puedo confeccionarla así porque sí. -** Quinn no podía ver que Rachel estaba sonrojada. Acomodó su falda jalándola un poco, pero el resultado era el mismo. **\- Y dudo que tú puedas.**

 **\- Chica, me estás juzgando de más. Soy muy buena confeccionando ropa, de hecho, todo mi outfit lo arreglé yo.**

 **\- Eso explicaría mucho. Bien, aquí estamos.** \- La morena se colocó al lado de la puerta. - **Toca, cuando te respondan pregunta sí puedes pasar, de ser así, pasas, te presentas, y le informas al padre a qué viniste.**

 **\- Adiós Quinn.**

 **\- Espera, espera, una última cosa. Hace mucho no vengo a lugares como estos y estoy un poco abrumada. ¿Me presentas con el padre? -** Rachel no quería hacer nada que le pidiera la ojiverde, pero siempre terminaba cediendo. **\- ¿Entonces?** –

Rachel tocó la puerta.

 **\- ¿Sí?**

 **\- ¿Padre Simón? -** Abría la puerta lentamente.

 **\- Adelante Rachel, adelante hija.** \- El padre estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio con un gran libro abierto sobre él.

 **\- Espero no molestarlo padre, pero aquí traigo una chica que quiere confesarse.** \- Rachel le hizo

una señal a Quinn para que pasará. Parecía tímida. **\- Los dejo, con permiso.** \- Instintivamente miró a Quinn y ésta asentía en forma de agradecimiento.

Rachel tenía que seguir con sus labores, pero algo le impedía irse. Dio dos pasos y ya no pudo seguir, una curiosidad la invadió, ¿qué pecados podría tener la ojiverde? Suponía que eran muchos, pero le gustaría oír cuáles eran. De la nada quiso saber más acerca de Quinn.

 **\- No Rachel, ignora las tentaciones. Además, estas demasiado ocupada.** \- Se decía a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió.

 **\- Y CUANDO TOMES ESTO EN SERIO, SERÁ CUANDO TE PODRÁS ACERCAR A DIOS.** \- Rachel nunca había oído al padre tan enojado.

Quinn salió dando risitas, cubriéndose la boca. Rachel cruzó sus brazos y la miró de manera inquisidora.

 **\- ¿Qué le dijiste al padre?**

 **\- Secreto de confesión**. - Guiñando el ojo.

Rachel se le adelantó a pasos rápidos. Ahora que la oscura chica se iba, podía continuar rezando.

No se dio cuenta cuando Quinn la alcanzó. Rachel pasó el cuarto de aseo y sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y le cubrían la boca. En un parpadeo se encontró en la penumbra de dicho cuarto.

 **\- Shhhh... No voy a hacerte daño. -** Esa voz. Era Quinn. Aunque sonaba más ronca y seductora, sin duda era ella. Rachel luchaba para soltarse, pero no lograba aflojar el agarre de la otra. Estaba en pánico. De pronto logró localizar los ojos de la rubia, ahí estaban, mirándola fijamente entre la oscuridad, lo cual no tenía mucha lógica, pero se alcanzaban a ver. Mala elección, Rachel se relajó al instante, su respiración, de ser agitada y errática, se volvió tranquila. Era la señal que Quinn estaba esperando.

Sin quitar su mano de la boca de la morena, con la libre empezó a acariciar su mejilla. Ante el tacto Rachel cerró los ojos, Quinn se movió y tiró algo cerca de ella. Rachel volvió en sí y otra vez empezó a agitarse.

 **\- Quédate quieta**. - Le decía cerca del oído, para después colocar la punta de su nariz debajo de su lóbulo y aspirar profundo. Inició un recorrido con su lengua, pasó por el ángulo de la mandíbula, luego el cuello, y se detuvo donde se encuentran ambas clavículas.

A estas alturas Rachel estaba sudando y su respiración era más irregular que hace rato. - **Noo... ah... -** Para su mala (o buena suerte) su tormento apenas empezaba. La mano que Quinn tenía libre se posicionó en el pecho de Rachel **.**

 **\- Parece que se te va a salir el corazón.** \- Decía burlonamente, disfrutando la suave piel de la morena. A continuación, empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de la blanca blusa de manga larga. **\- Uno. -** Se lamía los labios con lujuria y pasaba al siguiente. **\- Dos.** \- Otro más. **\- Tres.** \- Y se detuvo. Tomó una respiración profunda, y con un movimiento jaló un lado de la blusa para desgarrar todos los botones de una vez. Rachel quedó expuesta a ella.

Ahora sólo la cubría su sostén blanco de encaje. La mirada de la ojiverde recorría con detalle la piel desnuda de Rachel. Se detuvo en el sostén. **\- Este no te lo dio el convento. Se ve elegante** \- Pasando su dedo por el borde de encaje - y sexy. - Quinn se mordía los labios. - **Voy a soltarte, pero no puedes gritar, a menos que sea que placer.** –

La morena asentía desesperada. Quinn quitó su mano **. - Por favor .** \- En voz baja. - **No me hagas nada.**

 **\- Shhh... No me hagas callarte otra vez. Además, tú quieres esto tanto como yo.**

 **\- Yo... -** Rachel no pudo terminar su oración cuando la lengua de Quinn empezó a lamer los labios de la novicia. Cerró sus ojos.

 **\- Mmmmh... Sabe a virgen. Jaja.**

 **\- Por favor, por fav...** \- Ahora la boca de Rachel estaba ocupada por la de la ojiverde. Movía sus labios impaciente. Rachel cerró sus ojos. Dentro de ella se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha de lo que estaba bien y no, y claramente eso no estaba bien, a pesar de sentirse como lo contrario. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Quinn mordió su labio.

 **\- mmmf.** \- Rachel gimió, estaba a su merced, sus brazos permanecían a cada lado de su cuerpo, ya no era consciente de su cuerpo.

Y Quinn la siguió besando, pero no se limitó a eso. Su mano se colocó nuevamente en el pecho de la chica y fue bajando lentamente. La piel de la morena, cálida al tacto, se contraía al sentir la mano de Quinn. Llegó al elástico de su ropa interior y con dos dedos lo recorrió hasta la parte posterior. Con la mano tomó el culo de la morena, lo apretó e inmediatamente lo empujó atrayéndola hacia ella. Era hora de profundizar el beso. La lengua de la ojiverde se abría paso en la boca de Rachel. Al sentir cómo la intrusa quería pasar a su boca Rachel abrió los ojos, pero Quinn no se despegó, apretó el trasero de la chica y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

Rachel volvía a gemir, y volvía a ceder a los deseos de Quinn. Ambas lenguas se recorrían a su tiempo, no había porque apresurarse, se exploraban mutuamente. Quinn se separó y Rachel abrió los ojos, pero su mirada huía de la ojiverde, había vergüenza en su gesto. Ambas jadeaban, el cuarto de pronto se sintió más pequeño, y sin avisar Quinn nuevamente volvió a besar a Rachel. Su mano descansó en el cuello de la morena, e iba bajando lentamente hasta ubicarse en su pecho. Empezó a tocarlo por encima de la tela del sostén, jugueteando con el encaje, lo tomaba con toda la mano y lo apretaba firme, pero sin lastimar a Rachel, quien de vez en cuando se separaba para liberar el placer y volver a lo suyo.

 **\- Mmmh... Quinn...**

Entonces sintió como la mano de Quinn bajaba la tela del sostén y ahora con sus dedos se

adueñaba del pezón, apretándolo y jalándolo. La forma en que lo hacía era deliciosamente dolorosa, y Rachel quería más. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvieron encerradas, la morena levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Quinn atrayéndola aún más, si es que se podía, a ella.

Ahora fue Quinn la que se liberó para jadear y tomar algo de aire, su mano tomó otro rumbo y fue bajando hacia su abdomen, nuevamente traspasó el elástico de la ropa interior y se ubicó en el sexo de la virginal chica. **\- Ya estás lista para mí.** \- Susurró.

La mirada de Rachel estaba ida, se mordía el labio y asentía. Entonces Quinn entró, todo era aún más cálido donde tocaba. El húmedo sexo de la judía estaba listo. La rubia apretó su dedo índice y medio en el clítoris de la morena y empezó con círculos, lo hacía de manera lenta, provocando que Rachel se moviera a su ritmo, pero sin despegarse de la boca de su captora.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, de arriba hacia abajo, el ritmo lo llevaba Quinn, pero Rachel se acoplaba a ellos fácilmente. Ambas bocas seguían en lo suyo. La novicia había abandonado hacía tiempo aquel lugar, en su lugar, una lujuriosa chica pedía a gritos llegar al clímax de un orgasmo.

 **\- Dámelo Quinn... mmmhh...**

 **\- ¿Que?** \- Jadeante.

 **\- Mierda... Sabes de qué hablo.**

 **\- No tenías la boca tan sucia hace ra...** \- No terminó la frase porque sintió la boca de Rachel en su cuello dando suaves mordiscos **. - Oh por...** –

Rachel interrumpió la frase de la ojiverde metiendo su lengua en su boca. Sus manos dejaron el cuello de la más alta y empezaron a recorrer su abdomen, hasta llegara a sus pantalones.

Quinn sonrió aun besando a la chica.

Las manos de Rachel se movieron magistralmente, deshaciéndose del cinturón, el botón y bajando el cierre. En cuanto metió una mano sobre la intimidad de Quinn suspiró. La rubia se contrajo y gimió en la boca de la otra.

Ahora ambas movían sus manos al mismo ritmo, estimulándose acompasadamente. Entre suspiros y jadeos que iban aumentando en cada movimiento, ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas y empezaron a moverse convulsivamente, Quinn apretaba los labios para contener el ruido, mientras Rachel suspiraba para poder dejar ir el último gemido.

 **\- ¡RACHEL!** \- Era la voz del padre Simón.

Quinn sacó su mano, dio un último beso a Rachel, impidiéndole gemir, tomó las manos de la morena y se las colocó en la boca, lamió sus propios dedos y sonrió. Salió rápidamente del armario. La chica cayó de sentón sobre unos trapos en el suelo, cubriéndose aún la boca. El padre llegó y la miró sorprendido. Los ojos de Rachel estaban casi desorbitados, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen estaban con marcas rojas. El hombre le quiso quitar las manos de la boca para que dijera algo, para cuando Rachel lo hizo un sonido salió de su boca. Un hermoso gemido.

Tal vez la morena no sería novicia después de todo…

* * *

Bueno, les traigo este Onhe shot que me encanto y no pude evitar adaptarlo a Faberry porque ajkjashfjkd :3 es mi ship favorito.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten si quieren que siga subiendo estos pequeños One Shots porque tengo algunos más ya adaptados.

 _ **May We Meet Again.**_


End file.
